To Tell You Something Special
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Future Fic-One shot. Aoi and Yusaku are newlyweds, things are paradise until she discovers some wonderful news but fears telling out of fear that he would abandoned her. As he was always someone that was stuck in the past and can't make a future. So she searches for a way to tell him as she reflects on their lives together. Please Read/Review!


Author's Note: I have this one shot I really wanted to write. It's with my favorite pairing in Yu gi oh VRAINS. Yusaku and Aoi.

Just so people know you can use And, But…etc at the start of a sentence. It's there if you look it up. And I have a friend that's majoring in English that had told me so. Also I hope all my editing is good enough. I will go back and fix anything. Just don't be too harsh on me. I had someone look at it and glanced it over multiple times myself.

I really hope you like this story please read/review! It makes me feel special seeing them. So I help everyone who reads this story provides one. I will appreciate it so much. Thank you.

* * *

Clothes were quickly thrown to the ground as Yusaku pressed his lips to Aoi's who had moaned from underneath him on their bed. Their naked bodies pressed together from under the sheets. As it only began more intense as feel his hard member goes in and out of her. Her fluids were being released, which made it easier for her to move as around. It went deeper and deeper into her which only increased their desire for each other. This was after all their first night together in their new apartment since they have been married. And there was nothing more special for them than having sex. Something that was much harder to do in their old place without things being awkward. This was because they lived with Akira. And it was hard to be loud when family was present.

"Oh Yusaku!" Aoi let out in bliss as Yusaku had swirled his hands under her breasts as he started to suck and kiss them before biting down on one of her nipples. It always seemed to be one of her favorite spots when they made love. And it was easily one of the places that he would likely go to please her. He could feel her hands fisted to his hair as their kiss deepened as her fingers slowly clawed her way down his back. Between their lips, Yusaku had let out a few growls as continued in their fun. "Please do more!" Aoi was out of breath as they briefly stopped she was out of breath. She basically viewed Yusaku as a sex god as it was always wondrous in the bedroom. Yusaku had moved down as he started to kiss her abdomen. it was certainly all the practiced both of them shared that made it even better.

Both of them would have loved to scream out the names of their avatars. It was more of a turn on between the two of young lovers as they whispered it in each other's ears for seduction. It only seemed to lead to more passionate kisses as their tongues danced in their mouths as moans, grunts and growls came out of the mouths. It was almost like music as Aoi giggled as she pulled Yusaku back in for another kiss. They moved around before Aoi went on top of him as she started to press kisses onto his chest. At this point the sheets were completely off of them. They were pretty much did this for a while before they switched again. Eventually Yusaku released his member out of her before he laid beside her the bed as the fluids leaked through underneath them. It didn't both them at all as Aoi had moved the sheets to cover both of them. Quickly snuggling next to him as he she laid her head on her chest.

"Good night Yusaku." Aoi smiled as Yusaku kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night Aoi." Yusaku replied back as he still had the same emotionless express on his face. Despite the fact he considered himself lucky to have the most beautiful woman in the world by his side. As he watched her sleep for a few minutes before he quickly closed his own eyes.

* * *

It was over two months later, Aoi was apprehensive as she gently touched her stomach with both of her hands. She didn't know what to say to Yusaku about the news. It was such a big surprise and it was a form of happiness that couldn't be expressed with words. After all it had been only been six months since they had gotten married. And she had just found out she was pregnant with his child. Perhaps it was too soon for all this to happen but she was happy. The problem was Yusaku, who had trouble with dealing with these types of things. And wasn't good at showing emotion but she had come to understand him better than anyone. And the nightmares he had had in the past had gradually diminished even though he still had them from time to time. He tried to give himself a future and press on from his past.

Aoi was twenty three years old as she matured, even growing her light brown hair that it reached to her shoulders. The main reason was because Yusaku off-handedly remarked she looked cuter with longer hair. Possibly making remarks when she was her avatar. Ai would have made remarks on it, if he didn't return back to VRAINS to live his life in peace. And of course this made her fluster and nervous, when he bluntly mentioned she was cute. After all he was always honest and Yusaku never cared how much it hurt the person or not. He just stated what was on his mind, it was just how he thought. Aoi admitted she wished she could be more like that but that was more reason she had admired him from afar.

She always had pondered on the exact moment she had fallen in love with him. It was sometime while he was under his avatar alias in Link VRAINS as Playmaker. He had saved her as many times as she had returned the favor and rescued him. And got to know more and more about him under the walls he tried to build around himself to keep everyone out. Aoi was the person that got to break through it. And she was never aware of his going affection for her. Something that Yusaku had always tried to suppress because he didn't feel like Aoi deserved someone like him. That she would never find happiness being a relationship with someone like him. Not only that she was wealthy and he had basically nothing. Yet they loved each other so much as Aoi pointed out. That it didn't matter at all.

"How can I tell Yusaku about this?" Aoi pondered out loud as she had lays on the bed. She knew that Yusaku could think negatively about this whole thing. That he would make some excuse like it would be an inconvenient time because they just got married. There was also the matter that this whole pregnancy wasn't planned. Though to be fair it was something that wasn't they haven't talked about much. And Aoi wondered if he would blame her for all of this. Despite the fact they were careful but they had many nights of passion leading up to this pregnancy. It scared her because she didn't want Yusaku to abandon or leave her. "No! He would never leave me. Yusaku loves me." Aoi tried to assure himself as she sat up on the bed.

Aoi took off her clothes as she took a shower and pondered in her thoughts as the water hit her body. She clothed her eyes as tried to think of what to do. Yusaku and her both got jobs at SOL Technologies after the corrupted higher ups that were responsible for the Hanoi incident were no longer in charge. Back when both of them were teenagers battling beside each other in VRAINS. Aoi had left early because she was feeling sick again and had to wait to see a doctor. She then went home to wait for the call from the doctor on the results. And now Aoi had received the news, she was so overwhelmed by the news. All these mixed emotions were running through her mind. She turned off the shower and had changed into a simple blue dress.

She had to get advice first and the first person Aoi could think of was her brother. He was busy at work so Aoi had to video chat with him. Having been promoted and is now running SOL Technologies. Of course Aoi couldn't reveal to anyone else that she was pregnant. The first person Aoi wanted to tell was her husband. After all he was their child's father and Yusaku would be upset if anyone found out before him.

"Aoi, how was the doctor?" Akira expressed over the phone as she could hear the concern in his voice. Like he feared the worst thing could happen to his little sister. "I will come over to your house as soon as I can." He eagerly expressed as Aoi just sighed. It had been hard for Akira to accept the fact she was all grown up and now that she was now a married woman. They stayed in her brother's deluxe apartment with him for a few days after their marriage. Namely so they could find a place of their own. Especially with all the alone time they wanted in their bedroom. Despite the fact Yusaku respected his brother-in-law; he felt it was for the best to leave. Aoi believed that her husband could always be embarrassed over Akira possibly hearing them during the night. It simply just made her laugh.

"Everything is fine brother." Aoi expressed with a smile, she only hoped to not give away and it wasn't showing on her face. That was something she had heard when a woman learned she was pregnant. Aoi decided to make a different face that was more expressionless. "But I do have something I want to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" He questioned in wonder on what his younger sister was going to ask him.

"If you had something to tell someone you care about and you had news. I am saying it's not it's you or even Yusaku. Is something that the person you want to tell may not be able to handle the news. How would go about telling them?" She asked with some nervousness in her voice as Aoi tried to remain calm.

"Why are you asking me this?" Akira answered as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's just something a friend had asked me while I was waiting for the doctor and I didn't know how to answer her." Aoi had fabricated to her brother, she hated herself for doing it but she swore Yusaku would be the first to know the news. And she was always one to keep her promises even if it was to herself. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well just tell this friend of yours to have them straight out tell them about the news. It doesn't matter on whether they would be upset the person or not. It's for the best if they know they had did something and told the truth. Like if they made a mistake, it's not worth the cost of anything. No friendship can be based on lies."

"Or relationship." Aoi mutters to herself as part of her knew her brother was right. She couldn't hide this pregnancy forever. Even Yusaku would notice the changes that would form. Such as her morning sickness, increase in appetite, and of course her growing belly. And he or even Kusanagi would be sure to figure out even if she didn't tell him. Yusaku was very intelligent and good at reading people. So she didn't have much time if she wanted to tell her husband herself. Probably the best thing to do is distract him and gradually place in the conversation.

"What was that Aoi?" Akira questioned as he wasn't able to understand what Aoi was saying due to her muttering to herself. And he was worried that something was wrong with his sister. But he knew that Aoi was not telling him something for a reason. So he decided to not ask and waited until Aoi was ready to tell him. After all trust was something that was valued between the two siblings. And it was something Akira would never want to break from his little sister.

"It's nothing. I will talk to you later. Goodbye brother." Aoi smiled as she pressed end call and let out a sigh. Talking to her brother on the situation didn't help her. And she couldn't go to Kusanagi because Yusaku would certainly be with him. Even though he was the one that knew Yusaku best as he was like an older brother to him. In a way since she had started her relationship with Yusaku, he had become like family to her too. But it was too risky to even call him or talk to him alone. It just couldn't be done without her husband hearing any of it. Even though she knew he could keep a secret. "Okay that conversation didn't go the way I planned. . . . Perhaps I can talk to Ema about this."

Frankly it was easier to talk about this indirectly to a girl anyway. The fact she had strongly disliked Emma when they first met. Namely because she was telling her to go back into VRAINS as Blue Angel and making her remarks about her not taking fully responsible for her actions. That she was giving up on herself by not being her online identity. Basically saying she was being selfish because she only did things to please herself. She was so irritated that Aoi went into LINK VRAINS and take her frustration out on Baira. It was over time she had become like a big sister figure to her.

Ema had teased her about her crush on Yusaku though it was more at the time had developed strong feelings for his alter ego. She had become torn between both of them. Though she had grown increasingly suspicious of Yusaku over time. She disliked him when their first met because Aoi had thought he was just using her to get a job at SOL Technologies or to get the latest gear that the company was releasing. She hated the false friendships she received because of it. Yusaku built this tough exterior but she slowly got to see his qualities under his alias. Aoi loved him for his brave heroic and compassionate personality as she got to know him as Playmaker. Despite the fact he pushed people away so they wouldn't get involved with his battles against the Knights of Hanoi. He would also do anything for those he cares about. The problem was because of her shyness, she had trouble expressing any her crush. And Aoi was lonely and never believed someone like Playmaker could love a girl like her.

Aoi made it to Ema's more luxuries apartment, a step up for her more basic one. Perhaps it's a mix at finding her treasures she searched for in LINK VRAINS. The goldmine of data she found in SOL Technologies as she found out more of their secrets. She would sell things at high prices especially after the corrupted leaders of the company were defeated. Everyone wanted to know everything that happened so it boosted the price. Emma used her time take advantage of the male buyers as either herself or as Ghost Girl. Aoi was always how she could easily sway people to do what she wanted. Of course to those like Akira, Yusaku or herself is when she actually failed. Namely because we knew her too well that we couldn't be fooled.

"Aoi, how have you been?" Ema happily expressed as she gave Aoi a embrace. She appeared to be relaxing a bit more but that didn't mean it would stop her from going into LINK VRAINS. After all she needed to continue making a profit. I mean how else could she live the life of luxury and have the thrill of adventure. "Come sit down. I'll get you something to drink. Maybe some coffee." She insisted as Emma went over to the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee.

"All right but can you make sure it's decaf." Aoi addresses as she had read that caffeine isn't good for the baby. She didn't want to risk any harm to her child, Aoi had already grew to love it. The whole idea that she was going to be a mother was just a nice feeling. But the fact it scared her was completely normal. Perhaps because of the fact her own mother died when she was very young. That she really know how to be one. Aoi knew that this was something she would have to learn. Much like how Yusaku would have to learn to be a father. That is if he wants to baby to begin with. And this was something she knew she couldn't handle alone. Aoi hoped this would be adventure they could take on together.

"Here." Ema held out a coffee mug as Aoi smiled and took it. "Don't worry its decaf like you requested. Personally I don't need the extra energy in the morning either." She had told her as Aoi took a sip of it before glaring over at her. She took a deep breath to try to not show any nervousness.

"Thanks Ema." She told her as Aoi could feel the heat of the cup and placed on a coaster that was on the table. "I came here because I wanted some advice. And I figured we can do that girl to girl. Makes it much easier than talking to Akira about this, it's just hard I don't think he would understand."

"It's about your husband?" Ema tells Aoi, who looks at her defensively as if she was going to go all big sister mode and was going to hunt down Yusaku. Aoi sighed. She knew it was hard to full her. Especially with all these clear question she would be asking as it pondered through her mind. 'Is this about Yusaku? He's neglecting you because of his hacking or going into LINK VRAINS as Playmaker.' Ema went into LINK VRAINS at times to make sure Yusaku wasn't going to get into to much trouble as Playmaker. Especially when she wasn't able to help him as Blue Angel and there were times it pained her. As it's the only way he can access points to use his hacking skills to stop criminals. Still maintain nearly the same appearance as they were just data. After all he was VRAINS savior. And with her pregnancy, it would be much harder to go into VRAINS as Blue Angel. And it worried that she wouldn't be able help her husband if he was in trouble. She was only lucky they had friends to help them. Aoi couldn't bear the thought of anything happening because their child wouldn't have a father. But he couldn't ask him to not do as much work. This was something he had done since they were sixteen. No, she couldn't think this way. Yusaku risk his life to save everyone and that was the reason she had fallen in love with him to begin with.

"Calm down Ema. I don't know what are you talking about? It's going great. Yusaku is treating me just fine. He can be really sweet despite the fact he still has trouble opening up. But he has told me that he trust me more than anyone. I mean he has too I am his wife after all. And when he isn't focusing on his work, he does take the remainder of his time and spending it with me. Sometimes he just hangs out with Go. And Shima comes by to bother him as Yusaku tolerates him the best he could. He just doesn't want him anyway near me." Aoi giggles as he found it sweet that he was still jealous of another guy showing interest in her.

It all started that one day when Naoki Shima as his alter ego Brave Max in LINK VRAINS for the first time. Naturally he wasn't aware that as Blue Angel she was actually Aoi Zaizen. And she didn't know that he was actually her classmate. Brave Max had constantly flirted with her whenever they had met up, but she was always kind to him. After all he was one of his biggest fans so how could she even think about being anything but friendly to him. As Blue Angel she couldn't turn him away, even though she did politely rejected his advances. She wasn't sure if Playmaker was even jealous because of his emotionless expressions. And she wanted him to be in all honesty. It took them actually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend to learn that it did bother him. Though it was something he didn't really seem to understand. And Aoi naturally had to explain what the feeling was to him.

"That's so romantic. You're like literally only girl in the world to him in his eyes. I wish I could find a guy that could see me that way." Ema sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh like your whole will they or won't they relationship with my brother." Aoi remarks as it caused Emma to blush. She was smart enough to see the tension between her and older brother. Of course they had this whole will they or won't they relationship going on for years. It was more like they were in deep denial of their unresolved feelings for each other. Yes, she wished her brother and friend would end up a couple. Yusaku had always told her to not get involved and just let things be. Of course that didn't stop her from at least trying to progress it farther.

Yusaku and her were both loners and not good with people in their own different ways. She was introverted and had trust issues due to people using her to get to her brother. While always pushed people away and distanced himself. And it just hard to around him because he was always so rude to people due the fact he didn't know how to act in society. Yet they found comfort in each other's presence. Perhaps out of their loneliness they were able to form a friendship. That slowly blossomed into feelings for each other.

"I don't like your brother that way. You certainly know that Aoi." Emma insisted. "Anyway what is it you came to talk about?" She quickly tried to change the subject. "If not about Yusaku or your marriage, then it has to be something else. Is it something that happened in LINK VRAINS that wasn't shown because I can using my hacking skills to help you if Kusanagi won't. I know you worry about your husband going on dangerous tasks. The thought of his mind being trapped is a horrible feeling."

"I am sure Kusanagi is capable. And I know Yusaku can handle himself. He has certainly proven that hasn't he. It's more has to do with-"Aoi hesitant as she tried to think of the right words. Emma was good at reading people and saw her distraught she was over something. Then she then gently touched her stomach before taking a deep breath. "Something else."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Ema remarks as Aoi's eyes widened as she turned to look at her with a smile.

"What makes you think that?" Aoi looks away as she wasn't sure what to say. All she could think of doing was pretending to act like she didn't have a clue. After all Yusaku was the first person that was supposed to find out about her pregnancy. And now Emma had figured out without her saying anything. It worried her that she could use this information against her. She was known to do this type of thing. At the same time she did have a caring side. But Aoi hoped had to pay her to keep her quiet until she told Yusaku.

"Oh come on Aoi. You've been married for months now. You and Yusaku are very deeply in love with each other. Plus you're still basically newlyweds. I just saw you touch your stomach. And I presume you're asking me advice on how to tell your husband. It's just so sweet." Ema giggled as she placed a hand to her cheek.

"Okay, I am pregnant." Aoi admits. "But you can't tell anyone until I tell Yusaku. I mean I haven't even told my brother yet. I am afraid Yusaku won't take the news at being a father well. In his mind he probably thinks he doesn't the privilege of bringing children into this world. It's hard for him to think he even has a future. Even if he was willing to settle down and marry me because he loved me. After all I always the one thing that brought him happiness no matter what the situation. And I hope that the baby would make him feel the same way."

"Aoi, you shouldn't have doubts. This isn't a blessing, not a tragedy. The both of you can get through this together. It may take time for Yusaku to accept it. After all it's really hard for him to get through change. I think he adjusted enough in your marriage and it would certainly be a bigger responsible now that he will be a father. I think it's best if both of you make compromises." Emma closes her eyes as she gives advice to Aoi. She was listening and knew that both Akira and Ema were right. She just had to come out and tell Yusaku. Aoi knew there couldn't be any doubts in her mind and there was no way around it anymore.

"Oh and your suddenly an expert on relationships. You don't even have a boyfriend." Aoi teased as she let out a giggle before getting up. Thinks have certainly changed and it was because of Yusaku that she truly had felt happiness in her life. That was she always lived by and never would forget. "Thanks Emma. I will take your advice to heart. It won't be easy and despite her fears. Aoi knew she couldn't let any of that get the better of her. "I better get going. I need to tell Yusaku."

"Good luck." Ema calls out to her as Aoi turned around as she nodded and gave a smile before heading out the door.

* * *

Yusaku was outside looking at the ocean as he did his hacking on the computer. One of his favorite places was Stardust Road. It was more relieving that he didn't have Ai to pester him or break his concentration. There was part of him that did miss his friend as they have been through so much together. It was rather odd as he had told him numerous times how much he hated him. And how he always made remarks about his feelings towards Aoi, which was something he continued to deny. Kusanagi had taken some time off to try and reconnect with his brother Jin. Especially since the Knights of Hanoi and SOL Technologies was now defeated. So he came to this spot on his own. It was a tradeoff but it felt nice to get away from Den City.

Yes, he was worried about his wife but Aoi said she would call him or he would see her when he got home within the next hour or so. After all his wife told him not to worry, she was sure it was just a stomach bug. But he had kept looking up at his phone because he wanted to make sure she was okay. And he thought by now he would be out of the doctor's office. Yusaku knew he was just trying to distract himself. Even when he was protecting LINK VRAINS as Playmaker his mind was focused on getting back to Aoi. This was something he never had in the past, and place to look forward to go home too.

Aoi took a cab to meet up with Yusaku and she knew he would be surprised to see her there. She was still scared but that wasn't going to stop her. Aoi smiled as he looked at Yusaku, he didn't look content. Of course it's because he may be worried about her because he may be waiting for her call. She had to tell him the news, even leaving to his thoughts if that would be the case. As Aoi approached Yusaku could hear her footsteps as he looked over in direction to see her to his surprise.

"Hi Yusaku." Aoi sweetly tells her husband as she goes over to him. He had closed his laptop as Aoi sat down next to him, pressing her lips onto his which lasted for several minutes. They had to separate as they took several deep breaths. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes before it was broken as Aoi turned her head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call me. How was the doctor? Is everything okay?" Yusaku tone was clearly filled with worry. Something he doesn't normally express unless it's around someone he cared for. Aoi clearly saw how much her 'sickness' worried her husband and she hated herself for making him worry so much. She gently took his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. In the past this was something he would normally brush away. As it was hard for him to accept affection from anyone as he believed he didn't deserve it.

"Everything is wonderful." Aoi bashfully let out as she tried to find the right way to give the news to him before taken her head off his shoulder and hesitant a moment. She just needed to just blurt it out and say the words. But Aoi couldn't find out her voice. "I-I have something to tell you, Yusaku. This may a bit of shock-"

"It's okay Aoi. You know you can tell me anything."Yusaku held his wives hand in assurance for him that everything was going be fine.

"Okay." She paused for a moment as she used her free hand and gently touched her stomach. Closing her eyes and wasn't sure of Yusaku's reaction as the words slipped out. "I'm pregnant." Aoi slowly opened her eyes as Yusaku's seemed more in shock with the whole thing. Perhaps because he may not have expecting it so soon because they only married for a few minutes. "Are you okay with this? Please say something Yusaku."

"Y-you're pregnant." Yusaku lets out in surprise as he just stares into the ocean. Aoi could tell he didn't expect the news at all. I mean he should have at some point with all the sex they had since they married. "That's great." Things have certainly changed all these years, when he believed that he had no future. Now he wanted to have a future that was worth living now that he had made peace with his past. He just didn't believe a girl like Aoi would even want to be with someone like him. Yusaku could only consider himself so lucky to have someone like Aoi in his life.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting the reaction you're having." Aoi remarks in delight as she looked loving at her husband. "I was afraid to tell you because you're not good with change. I mean it took you months to feel comfortable to even be married to me. I mean having a baby is completely different. We're bringing a new person to this world. But it's going to be ours. I don't want to rid of it because I see as a symbol of our love for each other. And we're both new to parenthood, plus you still have your hacking and being Playmaker. I know it would be hard to-"She was interrupted as Aoi felt Yusaku's lips press against hers as their kiss deepened as their tongues entered each other's mouths. Aoi had wrapped her arms around Yusaku as her hands touched his hand and pulled him in closer. It was more like he was proven without a doubt he was okay with it. And Aoi knew it they had to separate or they would end up undressing each other and start making love right on the table. And it would certainly be improper to do such a thing in public. She had pushed herself away, gently in more of a daze from the kiss.

"Who says I am uncomfortable." Yusei addresses to his wife as he gave one of his rare smiles. It made Aoi's heart melt because she was one of those people that got to see it. Aoi always felt that you could see the good-hearted man that he didn't allow people to see. I mean people certainly questioned what the SOL Technologies younger sister saw in him. As only a selected few people knew that he was also their beloved hero Playmaker. And besides SOL Technologies, only selected few outside knew that she was Blue Angel.

"So you're okay with having a baby right now?" Aoi asks again just to be sure because she still felt like Yusaku wasn't giving her a direct answer. "You're not going to be going into LINK VRAINS as much as I get farther into this pregnancy because I am going to need you to be here with me. Sure I have Akira, Emma and even Go. Who is too busy in LINK VRAINS all the time due to helping the orphanage? And I want our child to have a father in his or her life. It's like it would be harder for me to be Blue Angel. My fans aren't going to be happy. Probably will be wondering where I am."

"One. I am excited that I am happy going to be a father." Yusaku addressed despite the fact he went from a smile back to his more emotionless expression on his face. "Two. The Knights of Hanoi is defeated, so I don't have my long conquest with my revenge anymore. I am finally at peace. So I don't have to be Playmaker as much anymore. I can only go in if there's any real danger. Three. I love you with all my heart Aoi. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." Aoi happily expresses as she smiles back. Things were going to change for the both of them. And it was certainly going to be different with a new baby around months from now. But they were looking forward to becoming parents and the bright future that awaits them.

It was a little over six months later; Aoi was in pain as she in the delivery room waiting for their child to be born. The contractions were getting worse and could end up giving birth every minute. She was worried because Yusaku wasn't going to make it on time. And Akira and Emma had gotten word to Kusanagi as he apparently was dueling in LINK VRAINS. Yes, out of all the times to be there it had to be now. Aoi wanting Yusaku there to see the birth of their child but by the look of things he may not be getting there in time. Even though he had promised to be there no matter what, the question was more was could he keep his word?

"Don't worry Aoi. I am sure Yusaku would be here soon." Akira tried to assure his younger sister as he held her hand as she tried to ease the pain from her contractions. He knew that soon his niece or nephew was going to be born. "Keep taking deep breaths."

"I . . . k-know . . . he'll . . . be . . . here." Aoi addressed pausing to take breaths as said it.

Yusaku was nothing but attentive to her when she needed it. And he had spent more time at home when he did his hacking so he could be there for her when he needed it. He had promised he will make it on time regardless for the birth. Yusaku had gone into LINK VRAINS only when it was crisis. And unfortunately it was during the last week things started to get dire. Luckily he had people like Go to help him since she couldn't go into LINK VRAINS as Blue Angel. In fact he was probably trying to take over so he can log out.

"Brother, you will stay with me….if Yusaku can't get here in time." Aoi pleaded as she tried to hide her nervousness.

"Of course I will Aoi." Akira assured her with a smile.

"Thanks." Aoi tiresomely says as she takes heavy breaths as another contraction hit her. It was much easier to teal with than the pain.

She only hoped Yusaku could make it in time but before she knew it the doctor had told her that it was time. Akira stayed with his little sister and held her brother's hand tightly. He addressed to her how 'busy' he was with his job. Aoi knew how busy was with his job, especially with his dual lives both as Yusaku and as Playmaker. He had promised that no matter what he would make it to see her. She was still tainted on the fact her husband wouldn't be with her to see the birth. But this was what it was like in the older times. And she knew that Yusaku was saving the world and that was just as important.

"Just a little bit more, Aoi." Akira pleaded to his sister. Aoi pushed as hard she could as she eventually could hear a babies cry. Aoi breathed out in relief as she felt herself sweating as they took the child who was covered in blood. The cries appeared to be even louder but to Aoi, it was like music. She could feel her body weakened from the process.

"It's a girl." The doctor addressed as the nurse took a towel as they took her away to clean her up before they handed her over to her mother.

"Would you like you hold your daughter?" The nurse said as she saw the new mother smile and gave her to Aoi, the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket as she held her daughter in her arms for the first time. It was almost instinct for her at the heard the sounds of her daughter crying as she gently moving her back and forth she was able to keep her from calm. She was a small thing, her eyes weren't open yet and she didn't have much hair. There was a small amount of light brown with black, blue and pink hair that she had inherited from her parents. Her naked little body was exposed as the blanket had begun to unwrap with her moving around.

"I'll give you time to get acquitted." The nurse happily expressed as she looked at the new mother and daughter before leaving the room.

"Hey there. Little one. I am your uncle." Akira greeted his infant niece with as the CEO of SOL Technologies holds his niece in his arms. It's been such a long time since he looked after a child. I mean he had raised his Aoi since he was six year old. And now she was married and had a kid of her own. Akira remembered at their wedding he had a hard time giving Aoi away because he feared that she need him anymore. She had to insure him that even though she'll be married to Yusaku, that doesn't mean she won't need him.

"AOI!" Yusaku called out as he opened the doors as he rushed to Aoi's side.

"Yusaku. You came." Aoi told him relieved as she felt his lips press against her forehead. "I am so glad you here." While it saddened her that he missed the birth of their daughter. He could still be there for Aoi. And he didn't want to leave her side for until she was at least out of the hospital. Yet, he knew Aoi would tell him to go if there was real trouble. It was just in her nature to help people, many of the things onto why he fell in love with her.

"Well I better leave. We can't have too people in the room. And besides I think the two of you should have some time alone. I will just go get the others in the waiting room." Akira addressed as he gave a smiled and a nod to leave the young couple alone.

"Yusaku, this is your daughter." Aoi smiled as she showed her as green eyes looked up at her father. Yusaku was rather reluctant but appear to smile. After all that infant was his child, it was something he did really wanted.

"You did great Aoi." Yusaku held her hand as they gripped it tightly and smiled. They appear to ease the nervousness being with each other. She leaned in and presses her lips to his and he returned it. "I am so proud of you. I just wished I was here for you when the time came."

"Do you want to hold her?" Aoi looked up at her husband, knowing he had to bond with his daughter.

"Sure." Yusaku agreed as he took his daughter though he was nervous as he still believed he may as trouble as a father. But his doubts completely disappeared as he stared at the little bundle in his arms. She was now another reason to live besides his wife Aoi. And he considered it special to have this beautiful child that was theirs. He took a deep breath as Aoi grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him from the bed as she gave a smile. "What should we name her?"

"Aimi. I always like that name for a girl." Aoi weakly said as she still was in pain from giving birth as she tried to sit up a bit. "Besides it was my mother's name to and I would love to honor her." She held the blanket in her hands as she gave a smile.

"Aimi it is then." Yusaku agreed. He wasn't going to argue with his wife especially if that name was special to her.

Suddenly a knock could hear on the door. "Can we come in?" Aoi called out as Akira opened the door with Kusanagi, Ema and Go were behind him. They were all eager to see their new baby. And the others were excited over their friends having a child they can play with see every day.

"Yes, sure." Aoi happily expresses as they gathered around. "Guys this is our daughter, Aimi." She introduced her daughter as Yusaku hands her over to Emma who smiles in delight.

"Oh she's just so adorable." Ema smiled in delight as she held a large stuffed bear. "I can come over and watch her. Like if you want to go into LINK VRAINS and become Blue Angel again. Ema winks as she gives a giggle. As she knew how eager Aoi wanted to go back with all the months of worrying about her husband dueling in this new crisis. But she couldn't do so because she was pregnant. Blue Angel's fans were wondering where she disappeared too. And she of course couldn't say she was married to Playmaker and having his child. That was something strictly between them and their friends. "She's a like a treasure."

"Congrats to the both of you." Go proudly expresses. "I hope this means you will back into LINK VRAINS soon."

"And leave my baby behind. I don't know. Maybe when this crisis in LINK VRAINS is over. I haven't dueled in nearly nine months after all." Aoi tells them as she knew how hard it would be. I mean she was rusty when she had to duel against the Ai Prototype and Baira when she hadn't been in LINK VRAINS in a long time in both of those occasions. It's during her duel with Baira, Aoi had realized she wanted to duel for everyone not just herself. There was more than one occasion that she disobeyed her Akira's orders to not log in and not log in and become Blue Angel. Both times it was because of Ema, who tried at first to help her with her reputation by telling her to go find Playmaker in SOL Technologies computers. The second was to take it out on someone else due to her frustrations.

"The public misses Blue Angel. I know they want to see you duel again." Go remarks in delight. And he admitted to himself that he would love the heroes of LINK VRAINS to unite. He wanted to repeat those same adventures but his two best friends had started a family. That was something he didn't want to break that up either. "They want to see you duel again." He smiled as Go tried to encourage Aoi. Being Blue Angel was very important to her. She gained the friends she had longed for and even met her husband that was more like online dating between the two of them. Go became supportive of their growing romance even though he didn't know at the time, who wither of the two were in real life. And once he learned who they were he slowly viewed them as part of his family.

"Just imagine if the public knew who they were." Kusanagi pointed in more of a whisper as he referred to Yusaku and Aoi. As Playmaker and Blue Angel was a desired couple by the public due how closely they worked together. And this was because of their growing interactions and the sexual tension that both had suppressed. It didn't help they saved each other on a regular basis. He couldn't help but smile as his friend and younger foster brother. Yusaku always had trouble talking to women. He was certainly rather bashful when he was around Aoi. But he had come a long way by making in friends. And finally he decided to have a future when he confessed his feelings to her.

"Give me some time to think it over and even if I did go. I know you'll look after me. I just don't want to do anything dangerous if I do log in anymore because I don't want our daughter to not have her parents. " Yusaku smiled as he remained quiet like he always did." He handed Aimi back over to her as she looked down at her daughter. "Things have certainly changed. And it's only going to get better or worse as long as we have a future. That's all that matters." Aoi looked around the room as she never thought any of this would be possible. Part of her reasons she took the identity of Blue Angel was so she can escape the loss of her parents, her depression, her shyness, so she could have friends and have people adore her. And she wanted her daughter to already have all those things. That she didn't have to be a hero in the story she created anymore. Her own adventures were just beginning with both her family and friends by her side.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this one-shot. Please read/review and tell me what you think. This is just things I thought may happen in the future of the story or I just want to happen. Well until more stuff is revealed about the Hanoi Incident as we don't know who three of the sick children yet. We'll be finding out more in episode 43 and I CAN'T wait. I wanted to do some more Yusaku/Aoi. They're just SO CUTE together. I mean he has a deep care for her in comparison to the others.

Also I didn't have Go appear that much because he rarely appears on the show. So we don't know too much about him. Just that he looks after children from an orphanage. I just mention him.


End file.
